


Chemistry is Like Electric

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's caught him looking, of course. They always look, boys do and Nathan is definitely looking now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry is Like Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dubious consent the first time Alisha touches him, after that it's 100% consensual.

She's caught him looking, of course. They always look, boys do and Nathan is definitely looking now. She stretches out further on the lawn chair, the sun warming the skin not covered by her skimpy bikini top. When she flashes him a look, he just wiggles his eyebrows at her before turning and saying something to Kelly that she doesn't catch. She still laughs when Kelly looks offended and punches him in the arm. 

When they're finally done and back in the locker room, she tosses a couple of quick looks in his direction when he undresses. Simon's the only one who notices and she pretends to not see that he does.

She deliberately leaves her purse in her locker and files out with the others, talking about some shit with Kelly that she doesn't really pay attention to. She waits until they get to the door before 'remembering' her purse and saying she'll see the rest of the gang later. 

She hears him before she sees him, banging away at the vending machine. When she rounds the corner it's to see his skinny frame shaking it to get something out. 

"Jesus Christ," she says and he jumps, flailing about in the way that he does. She rolls her eyes. “That's quite pathetic, you know that?”

“What, you mean the...” He points at the machine. “Well it said some nasty things about my mother and I had to teach it a lesson. You know how it goes.”

“It couldn't possibly have said anything worse about your mother than some of the things you've said.” 

She pulls a couple of bills out of her pocket as she talks and feeds them into it. “What do you want then?”

“The crisps there. And those pretzel things. And that gum, the spearmint stuff. I'm almost out of toothpaste.”

She shoots him an annoyed look but puts in the required amount to get the three items. She even gets them out and hands them to him. 

“Anything else?” she asks dryly. 

“Well now that you mention it,” he tears open the crisps and stuffs a handful into his mouth before continuing. “I have been wondering if your power works on girls. Wondering a _lot_ , if you get what I mean.”

This is accompanied by a jacking off motion and she can't help curling up her lip at it. 

“That's disgusting.”

“Maybe when other men do it. When I do it it's beautiful.”

He draws out the last word and she presses her lips together to keep from smiling. He sees it anyway and his face lights up.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. You would love to see this perfection in action.”

She bursts out laughing. 

“You caught me; it occupies my every waking thought. You are such a _prick_.”

He mock scowls at her before jerking his head towards the mattress upstairs, holding out the pretzels. 

“Care to join me in this absolutely delectable feast?”

She considers it for a second before shrugging and taking them. 

“Sure, why not.”

He leads the way and she opens the pretzels as she follows him, popping one in her mouth as they both sit down. She sits cross-legged, aware that her shorts are short enough to show tantalizing glimpses of shaved skin. His eyes zero in and she gives him a teasing look as she shifts slowly. She sets the pretzels down. 

“Is something wrong?” she asks innocently and he jerks his head up, making one of his ridiculous faces. 

“No, of course not. This sort of thing happens to me on a daily basis. Girls love a homeless you know.”

She changes the subject abruptly, bored with whatever random shit he was clearly gearing up for.

“Tell me what you think about when you masturbate.” 

He stops mid-gesture, crisp package held up in the air. He lowers it slowly. 

“Oh you know, this and that. Depends on what's caught my very versatile fancy that day.”

“Well that's totally vague.”

“You want details then? My my, but aren't _you_ the pervy one today. Let me think.” He bites his lip. “The other day it was amputees. You know, with their limblessness. It gets me very hot and bothered.”

He pretends to chop at his leg with his hand, right about the knee. She reaches forward and he's in the middle of jerking it back hastily when skin touches skin and she wraps her fingers around his. 

He stiffens, dropping the crisps and leaning in towards her. She prepares to get up and run if she needs to. 

“I want to stare into your eyes and make love to you for hours.”

She jerks her hand away in total shock and pushes back to make sure he doesn't instinctively reach for her. He leaps backwards and lands in an ungraceful sprawl on the ground, eyes huge as he stares at her, chest heaving. It's a long moment before words kick back up in her brain. 

“You-” she starts and he groans. 

“What the fuck did I say?”

“You're a total _sap_.” She can't quite believe it still and he turns a dull red shade.

“What, the fuck, did I say?”

She's grinning now and he pushes himself back up, rubbing his forehead.

“You said,” she starts up before giggles overtake her. “You said you wanted to stare into my eyes. You actually said making love. I didn't think anyone besides pensioners said that.”

He buries his face into his hands and she reaches forward and touches him again, this time on the side of his cheek. His head snaps up and he crawls forward.

“I'm gonna make you come so hard,” he promises and now it's her turn to blush. She lets go and he sucks in a breath, looking around in confusion before letting out another groan. 

“What now?”

“You want to make me come.” She blushes again. “Hard.”

He looks at her blush and a knowing grin tugs up his lips. 

“You want that don't you? You want me to make you come so hard you see stars. You'll yell my name and everyone will know for miles...”

He trails off as she raises her eyebrows skeptically at him. 

“Ok maybe not that last part but you definitely want me. And who can blame you.”

She shrugs, feeling a little disappointed and a little silly at the disappointment. 

“It doesn't matter. Maybe if I didn't have this total arsehole of a power it would be fun but I do and it sucks.”

She hits the mattress, frustrated. It feels like it's been years since she's had a proper shag. 

“Are you saying you don't want to do it because I am one hundred and ten percent into giving it a go.”

“You won't even be able to remember it,” she points out. He shrugs.

“You think you'd be the first girl I'd shagged without remembering it? Baby, you'll be the sexiest thing I won't remember seeing.”

She actually snorts out a laugh at that one. 

“That's the cheesiest thing I've heard. And I just heard you say making love.”

He flashes a quick, dirty smile at her and she makes up her mind. 

“Sure.”

He looks astounded and she wonders if that's his usual response to actually getting in a girl's knickers. 

“Sure? Really?”

“Yes really. I don't dick about with this sort of thing. Now if you could kindly start getting naked, that would be nice.”

He scrambles up, shirt coming off so fast she thinks maybe that's his super power: the ability to take your clothes off fast. Slightly more useful than hers and isn't that almost sad. 

She stands and tugs hers off a little more gracefully, undoing her bra and letting it drop to the ground. He pauses with his trousers about his knees to stare at her tits and she stretches to show them off better. He half stumbles over to her, kicking the trousers fully off and kneeling down. 

She doesn't move and he very carefully undoes the button on her shorts and unzips them, pulling them down. She steps out of them and he flings them somewhere. 

“Could you?” He gestures at her thong and she nods, throat catching as she pushes it down just far enough to where he can hook his fingers over the string and slide them down her legs. They end up joining the shorts who-knows-where and he stays there, kneeling in between her legs, so close she can feel his breath hit her clit. 

“Condom,” is what she manages to blurt out and he does a little confused, well, sort of a twitch, at her. 

“You need to put on a condom,” she repeats, slower, like he's mental or something and she cringes on the inside. 

“Oh yeah, right.” He moves as carefully as she's ever seen him move, making sure not to touch her as he slides around her. He stretches to reach his trousers, all lean muscle and she admires his ass. 

“I think you're skinnier than me,” she says, trying to fill up the silence that has built. 

“Yeah, it's the homeless diet. I highly recommend it.” He fetches an old wallet out of his trouser pocket, flipping it open and pulling out a small string of condoms. She raises her eyebrows at him as he rips one off and tosses the rest down. 

“I practice extremely safe sex as well as planning for a multitude of mind-blowing trysts,” he explains around trying to open it with his teeth. She can't help but laugh and she holds out her hand for the package. 

He sulks at her but hands it over. She makes quick work of it, letting the package drop as she hands it back. Their fingers almost touch and she can't wait to actually feel them against her. 

As he slides it on she stares at his cock and decides she quite likes how it looks, his pubic hair dark and as curly as the hair on his head. 

“Not a big fan of the razor are you?”

“And deprive the world of all of this in its natural habitat? I think not.” 

She bites back her amusement and tilts her head at him. 

“Does that have lube on it?”

“Umm...” he palms it, head tilting back as he bites down on his lower lip. “That would be a no.” 

“Good.” 

She kneels down on the mattress, making sure to be near enough to the railing to hold herself steady. 

“Come here.” 

He stands and walks over, eyes dilating. She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and then carefully slides her mouth over his dick, making sure not to touch any of him except with her mouth. She hears him gasp and she tightens the suction around it, the taste of latex filling her mouth. It's worth it to listen to the little sounds he makes and she bobs her head, her whole body tingling at the idea that he'll remember this. 

The need for touch builds up until she can't hold it back. She pulls off and looks up at him to see if he's too disappointed. His eyes are a bit glazed and a grin pulls at her mouth. 

“You all right there?” she teases and his answer is a groan. 

“That was every bit as fantastic as I've imaged it would be.” 

“Oh, gross.”

“How is that gross?” His voice goes all high pitched with indignation. “You're about to shag me and I still can't say I've thought of you while cleaning out the pipes?”

“And you've topped it. Amazing.”

She's smiling though and he grins back. 

“So, how do you want to do this-” he finishes it with a whistle, sweeping his hand to cover her and the bed. 

She settles back, folding her hands under her head and spreading her legs. 

“A little reciprocation would be nice, yeah?”

“Ooh, reciprocation, _fancy_.”

“Just get down there will you?”

He arranges himself around her, head between her thighs.

“I'm going to rock your world,” he promises, eyebrows wiggling. She lets out a breathless laugh that's interrupted as he finally dips his head down, tongue touching skin.

A shudder ripples through his whole body and she arches as he licks a long wet stripe over her clit. 

“You taste so good,” he gasps and his tongue buries itself inside her, fucking her slowly but firmly and she writhes, hands clutching first at her hair and then settling in his. She tugs and he moves up, tongue working over her as he moans unabashedly, eyes squeezed shut. 

Her head tips back as he slips a couple of fingers into her, thrusting them in and out in rhythm with his mouth. It's an almost embarrassingly short time until she's shaking, seconds away from what she's sure will be a fantastic orgasm. She pulls on his hair again and he stops, slipping his fingers out and looking up at her with that slightly unfocused look her power creates. 

“You haven't come yet, I want to make you come. Please let me.”

Her body flushes hot and she groans. 

“You will, oh god, you will. I just want you to fuck me. Can you do that, fuck me right now?”

He nods desperately before pressing a couple of kisses to her hips, trailing them up her stomach and over her tits until they're finally face to face. She's the one who initiates the kiss, wrapping her hands up in his hair and bringing his head down so she can pepper little kisses over his lips. 

She wraps her legs around him, using them to nudge him forward. He rests his forehead against hers, eyes closing as he pushes inside and he makes a little broken sound. She can't help her intake of breath, thrusting her hips up to meet his and out of the corner of her eyes she can see his hands tighten into the sheets. 

He's so much better than she would have thought, if she'd thought about it at all. He thrusts in deeply, angles his hips until pleasure sparks through her and she moans loud enough for it to echo. He keeps at it until her fingers are scrabbling at his back and she's practically writhing underneath him. 

When he slides his hand down in between them, fingers playing out some pattern against her clit, it's like it crashes over her and she buries her fingers in his hair. She pulls on it as she stiffens and closes her eyes, her orgasm pulsing through her and she feels like she's breaking apart into a thousand pieces. 

He keeps fucking her through it, every push inside intensified and as she opens her eyes after, she sees him looking at her, eyes hooded and his teeth biting deep into his lower lip. It should be creepy but she finds herself oddly touched. 

“You look quite beautiful like that.” 

She blushes and tightens her legs around him, letting go of his hair to touch everywhere she can reach. Her fingers skimming lightly as he buries his head in her shoulder, gasping as goosebumps crop up in trails over his skin. He speeds up and everything is still so sensitive from her orgasm that she can actually feel another one building up. 

“No fucking way,” she grits out right before it takes over and she arches into him, practically yelling as it crashes like waves through her. He cries out and freezes before his hands flail everywhere and then settle on her hips as he jerks and shudders, grinding into her. 

She collapses back on to the bed, fighting to catch her breath and then Nathan is cuddling down on top of her, whimpering as a couple of aftershocks shiver through him. He finally lifts his head from her shoulder and peppers her face with soft little kisses. She giggles breathlessly. 

“You are _such_ a sap.”

She pushes him gently to get him off of her and he whines. In his present state he's pretty malleable though and it takes barely any effort to separate him from her. 

Instantly he's half frowning in confusion before he looks down to the full condom and then at her, dripping sweat and draped across the mattress. The biggest smile she's ever seen spreads over his face. 

“Oh yeah, look at that. You are very thoroughly sexed. I am a sex _god_.” Then he looks thunderstruck and it feels like her stomach drops. If he says he didn't want it now she might have to kill him or something. 

“I have no idea what I did. I can't replicate this at all.” 

She nearly laughs but manages to rein it in. 

“What, you mean you don't do that finger thing normally?”

“I did a finger thing? Of course I did a finger thing, why wouldn't I do a finger thing? Jesus Christ this is horrible.”

She does laugh now and he glares at her, which only makes her laugh harder. She gestures at his condom covered dick.

“You should put that in the trash, yeah. Then come back and cuddle with me again and I'll tell you all about it. Sound fair?” 

“And how am I supposed to do that exactly? I'll go in for the cuddle and _wham_ ; it will be all systems go. Again.”

“If you don't think I've figured out a way to cuddle then you're stupider than even I thought you were.” 

He sticks his tongue out at her as he dispenses with the condom, tying it off and actually tossing it at the rubbish bin. He cheers when it makes it in and she gapes at him. 

“Unbelievable.” 

“You mean my awesome skills? I know, I know, it's incredible. If you're a little wet because of that I don't blame you.”

She shudders. 

“You better cut that shit right out before I change my mind.”

He gives her his best puppy dog face. “You wouldn't do that to me. I gave you a wonderful orgasm. Apparently.” 

She runs a hand through her hair and doesn't look at him. 

“Two actually.”

“Two?” He looks astounded. “My god, I amaze myself. Quickly, how do we do this cuddle thing, I want to know all about how fantastic I am.”

She rolls her eyes but scrambles up anyway.

“Get up and wrap the blanket around you. I'll take the sheet.”

She's surprised when he actually does it with a minimum of fussing around. He sits back, propping himself up with the pillow against the railing and she settles down in between his blanket covered legs, making sure to sit low enough so she can look up at him without their faces touching.

“Ok,” she settles her fingers over his knee. “This is how you did the finger thing.”


End file.
